


Evermore

by carnationmilk



Series: The love lasts long [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: AU, Adult Damian Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, DAMIRAE IS ENDGAME, DamiRae - Freeform, F/M, Family, Friendship, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), We reach to the final part finally, soulmates wll find eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationmilk/pseuds/carnationmilk
Summary: When she was shipwrecked she thought of him. In the cracks of light he dreamed of her. It was real enough to get them through the years apart and now, the string that tied Damian and Raven was ready to pull them back together. Were they ready to be found?
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Donna Troy, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: The love lasts long [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109699
Comments: 33
Kudos: 46





	1. And you'd comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired on "Cardigan" by Taylor Swift.

_“And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_

_Under someone's bed_

_You put me on and said I was your favorite”_

  
  


The time he had invested in that painting was exorbitant. Dedication never meant an issue for him, he would become obsessed in order to achieve perfection, and this, his magnum opus, deserved no less.

His hand loosened the wood frame and took a step back just to admire once again the portrait in front of him. Symmetrical, he thought. The 76 x 100 cm frame was perfectly placed, and even if it weren’t, it outshined the rest of the other paints effortlessly.

Months had passed from the moment inspiration came to him, months had passed ever since his eyes met hers at the aquarium. Whether he really saw her or not was still into debate but he knew the feelings that moment brought were real. And after that, he was able to fulfill those blank sketches hidden in his drawer.

And said inspiration helped him to depure the thought of that woman out of his system. From now on, he would not think of her again. This was the first and last painting he’d do of her.

For her.

For....

_Raven._

-

Wednesday morning at Gotham University was as regular as usual. Students gathered together at the cafeteria, sheltering from the autumn winds, which would lead the accomodation to be warmer and cozy. This, however, didn’t stop Rachel from being under 3 layers of clothes, her handmade scarf covering her thin body from neck to nose. 

Her eyes were settled in the book on the table. Her hands, hidden under a pair of gloves, matching her maroon scarf, wandered around the table, searching for her big, warm cup of chamomile tea. She sipped it and exhaled a warm breath as Donna approached, with a full breakfast on a tray. 

“So,” Donna said as she sat in the chair in front of Rachel, “tomorrow is the inauguration of the new art gallery.” Rachel lifted her head to look at Donna, curious “everyone is going to be there, the board, the Waynes, are you coming with me?” 

Rachel squinted her eyes. “I almost bought it for a second that you were interested in going to the gallery for the art” said looking down at her book.

“My mother is an art curator, I appreciate art, but after growing up full with it, I just want a bunch of fresh air, Rae.”

“You just want to have eye candy.”

“For years, artists have been trying to translate beauty on their canvas. Greeks, for example, try to imitate every single detail of the human body to create something beautiful. Perhaps I’m on my way of creating some art.”

Rachel raised her sight one more time with furrowed brows, trying to articulate a word. “But you’re not an… Ah, nevermind.” and looked down again. “I may not be an artist but, “ Donna grabbed a grape out of her plate and chewed it, “I can still search for some inspiration.” said triumphantly. “It’s going to be fun. We’ll have some wine, you look at your art, I look at mine, and we'll come back home at 11 o’clock.” 

Donna smiled as Rachel looked back at her. They stood in a minute of silence. “Of course I’ll go. Besides, Garfield invited me two weeks ago, well, us.”

“He did?” Donna looked back at her with surprise.

“Yes, I mean, he’s dating someone else now, and after two years it was about time we returned to be friends. Also, he managed to have two of his photographs in the exposition. Of course he will invite as many people as he can.” Rachel spoke uninterested about her ex-lover.

“Well, I’m just glad you are getting along.” Rachel smiled. Donna took a sip from her drink. “He only got two photos in there?”

“It’s the inauguration they were very selective with the works they picked. At least he was picked, from what I heard, the generation under him, only two were selected.”

“Well, it’s only natural.” 

They sat there in silence again.

“Do you think he put a photo of his new girlfriend?” Donna spoke again. Rachel lifted her eyes, not fully aware of what her friend said. “Don’t mind me. I just think it would be very romantic to be transformed into art.” Donna said with a dreamy voice.

“Yeah, I think so too…”

-

_Thursday, the day of inauguration. 7 PM_

The new building was imposing. The facade was made out of three layers of glass with lights placed behind the glass, illuminating the building from within and the green area around it. It was set to be a big event as expected of every event Bruce Wayne would patron. And he didn’t measure it when his and his kids' alma mater was involved.

The place was full, from the board of directors, news channel, big personalities from the city, and all the students participating in the event. Everyone was gathered at the lobby where the deen was now giving a speech about effort and bragging about being the best house of studies.

Damian was one of the students selected to participate with a few works of his own, his presence, as well as the other selected students, was required from the very beginning. His father, Bruce Wayne’s presence was also imperative to be there.

His family, however, was not. It didn’t matter how many times they’ve been through this, Damian never ceased to understand, or was reluctant to, why all of his family have to be there.

He turned his head to his left and saw Alfred, Helena, Selina and Talia listening attentively to the man with the mic, as decent people, he appreciated his companionship, and then he turned to his right where his siblings were. Dick, Jason, Tim and his girlfriend, Stephanie, and Cass. Trying to get a gummy bear from Stephanie because they were bored and hungry. 

The only ones missing were Kory Anders, Dick’s fiancè who was stuck at work in Bludhaven, and his grandfather who had just called him that morning to let him know he was having some health issues that forbid him to take the long trip from China to Gotham. The last one’s absence did leave him feeling blue, but with all of his siblings there, it was probably for the best.

“They really outdid themselves with this gallery.” Selina said in a whisper to Talia, who nodded in agreement.

“Wasn't it easier if we showed up after the ceremony?” Jason whispered to Talia. 

“Your brother was supposed to be here from the beginning as well as your father, so it is indispensable for us to be here. Learn from Stephanie, she’s Tim’s plus one and she’s not complaining” said pointing to the blond girl next to Tim.

“To be fairly honest I got her with the wine and free food.” Tim turned to answer his mother.

“And I brought gummy bears for the waiting.” Stephanie pulled out the enormous plastic bag of gummies out of her purse. How she fitted that kilo bag of gummy bear in her clutch was still a mystery.

“She will go wherever you want if you offer her wine and free food. That’s how we got stuck with her years ago.” Jason complained and Stephanie nodded.

“Mother, I told you this was unnecessary, you could’ve come any other day just like Kory.” Damian finally spoke.

“Woah, Kory wanted to come today, she just didn’t get the permission, but we will be here on Saturday.” the oldest of the Wayne kids said worried.

“Richard you didn’t have to come here today either, neither of you. You are just going to embarrass me in front of the deen.”

“I don’t think it can surpass how you embarrassed me in my graduation.” Tim said with a poker face. Cass, who had been texting the whole time finally lifted her head at Tim’s comment.

“Totally, I’m pretty sure I saw the deen’s eyes twitched when he saw you.”

“He was just happy to see you, babe. Take a gummy” Stephanie comforted Tim.

“Cass, could you please put your phone down for a moment?” Talia asked Cassandra.

“I’m just checking on Con, mom.”

“I assure you that Kory was very upset for not being able to come here.” Dick was still guaranteeing Damian about his fiancee’s assistance.

“I know, Richard.”

“I think I just saw a waiter passing by with a bottle of red wine,” Tim said to Steph.

“Damn it. Marshmallows with chocolate are the one that go along with red wine, not gummy bears.”

“Conner left Metropolis too late, he’s probably stuck in the traffic.”

“Hey, Steph, give me another gummy.”

“Everyone, shush.” The grown-kids hush at their mothers call, for a few seconds.

“Psst. Painterboy” Damian turned to his brother.

“What now, Jason?”

“So exactly how many paintings do you have here?”

“3”

“5”

Both Damian and Selina spoke at the same time. Damian clenched his eyes to his step mother and Selina pressed her lips. All the siblings exchanged looks.

“Ok, one of you is lying and I don’t think mama cat is the one doing it.” all the Wayne kids and Talia’s eyes turned to Damian as he looked at Selina and then Helena, who was as shocked as him, but the girl raised her hands as if indicating she had no idea what was going on.

“Kyle, I only have three paintings here.” He raised his brow and all the eyes went to Selina

“That’s not what the school told me.” Talia’s eyes widened with hurt.

“I don’t mean to be rude but how does she know this and not me?”

“The art office called to the manor to let Damian know he’s request to submit two paintings under a pseudonym was approved.”

“So you know the name?” Jason asked, quietly.

“Kyle, don’t you dare say a word or I swear to God.”

“She doesn’t need to.” the seriousness of Jason’s voice dread Damian with fear.

“What do you mean, Jason?” He tried to look unbothered, but knew his siblings' actions could be preposterous.

“I bet $50 that I can find Dami’s secret identity first.”

“Make it a 100” said Tim, pulling out his wallet.

“No bets tonight, kids.” Talia said. But they continued doing their negotiations until a lighter but strong voice called them out.

“Hey!” The younger of the Waynes peeked her head right next to her mother “It's almost dad’s turn to talk, so be quiet.” She gave them deadly eyes and all of them stood in silence. Selina caressed the little girl's hair, perfectly braided and tied in a high bun. “Is hard to tell who the adult is, isn't it?” Selina said lastly, to Talia, who shook her head in disapproval.

-

_8 PM_

Three pairs of legs got down from the cab. The sound of her high heels on the cobblestone started clicking when two of the girls started running to the entrance. One stayed behind.

“Rae, you were the one hurrying us, now speed up!” Karen turned to Rachel who only managed to articulate a _Wow_ , when seeing the new building.

“I’m coming.”

The three girls rushed to get into the art gallery, the entrance was now open to the rest of the students and visitors.

Donna was not lying when she said that everyone would be there, the rooms were full, so their presence went unnoticed. So they grabbed a glass of wine and blended with the crowd.

They found Garfield on the first floor along with Terra, his new girlfriend, and his famous friend and football player, Victor Stone there. They greeted and cheered the boy and continued their visit.

The place was full with photographs, sculptures and even some interventions that were at the level of the biggest modern art galleries. Gotham University had a lot of things to brag about, and having one of the largest artistic communities in the country was one of them.

Even though the building had only two floors, it was bigger than what it looked like. It took them almost an hour, between the gossips, the wine and the art appreciation, to arrive on the second floor. Something strange, however, happened when they entered the main room, and little by little, everyone’s eyes were on the three girls.

“Is it me or is everyone looking back at us?” Karen asked, looking around.

“We are art too, Karen.” Donna joked, flipping her hair back.

“Probably looking at Donna.” the three laughed at the comment.

“There’s a lot of people over there, I’m going to see what’s the deal.” Donna pointed to the group gathered in the center of the room.

“I’ll start over here, if you wish to, go with Donna, Karen, I’ll catch up.” The two girls walked away as Raven approached the right corner of the room.

It didn’t pass much time, when Rachel’s friend returned with a sly smile. Rachel arched a brow, wondering what they were up to now.

“You got us, Rae, you really got us this time.” Karen said giggling.

“When were you gonna tell us, Rae?” Donna’s eyes sparkle.

“About what?”

Karen and Donna looked at each other, with their big smiles.

“About your admirer” Donna said.

“What?” Rachel crossed her arms as in a stopp signal. “ What are you talking about?”

“Seriously? You don’t know what we are talking about?” Raven shook her head, confused. Donna and Karen exchanged looks and grabbed Rachel from both arms, leading her to the center of the room, where all the people were gathered.

Rachel’s eyes opened wide as her jaw dropped.

The sound of people's voices transformed into a hum. Now Rachel couldn’t hear anything.

In front of her a portrait of… Of her? That couldn’t possibly be her. 

The oil painting in the wall was portraying, delicately, a woman in the center of the canvas. The background was a starry night contrasting with the woman’s pale skin with her ebony hair falling down her shoulders. Her body covered from her neck to her arms in a straight blue fabric, only allowing her face, and a limited part of her shoulders, to show off. Right in the middle of the canvas, at her hands height, a crow was standing peacefully on her right hand. And finally, her eyes, rich color between blue and violet, looking straightforward.

The color palette was cold and yet she felt her heart warmed. 

That couldn’t be her. A half-bitter smile appeared on her face. That was some kind of joke, that was not her. How could she? She turned to Donna and Karen, ready to convince them about her not being the gorgeous woman in the painting but stopped when she noticed everyone’s eyes on her. Color creeped up to her ears. She felt a knot forming in her stomach. She only had a couple of glasses of wine, but she felt her head spinned, and then, there was that strange feeling.

Oh _no._

She was going to throw up.

The voice of Karen and Donna echoed in her mind, calling her name, but she felt as if she was butchered from her body, she didn’t know how but she managed to turn and start to walk to the exit.

“I need air” was the only thing she managed to say before stumbling against someone. “I’m sorry.”

A crash was heard and the room went in silence.

The glass of wine that Rachel was holding a few seconds before was now scattered on the floor, all eyes on her.

Rachel could feel her face burning, all she could do was run away from the place apologizing on her way out. Donna and Karen ran behind her. A few moments after, Damian entered by the same door with his family.

“None of you has picked yet a candidate for Dami’s paintings, so each one of us needs to choose two from this room. It’s unvalid to follow the kitten here.” Jason pointed to Helena. 

“Since she’s the only one who knows. The winner takes home $400 and the good fortune to tease shortstack before anyone else. All clear?” Tim, Steph and Dick nodded as Damian rolled his eyes.

“We have one hour and go!” and just like that, the Wayne siblings spreaded and disappeared.

“Helena, come with us. Your brothers will chase you down if you go on your own.” Selina called the younger Wayne, who was next to Damian. She turned to see him and he nodded in return and the girl grabbed her mother’s hand and started to enjoy the exposition.

Finally left alone, Damian sighed and let himself rest, with his arms crossed in his chest. At least for a second before a pair of arms cling from his.

“You didn’t think you were going to let me go on my own, didn’t you?” Talia smiled. “You still have some little secrets to tell me. Come on.” 

They both walk, admiring the rest of the pieces having a small talk, exchanging comments with Selina and Bruce every once in a while since they were only a few feets apart.

When the time arrived, they stopped in front of one of Damian's paintings.

“Oh my, my” Talia said with surprise in her voice. “If your name weren’t right there I would’ve never guessed these were yours, my dear. This is far from being your usual style...” Talia took a step closer, loosening Damian’s holdin, admiring every single detail of the canvas.

Said painting was 2 dimensional painting. The upper part of the background depicted a blue sky while from the middle to the lower part was covered in colors shaped in organic figures, a flower field. The colours of the flowers went from yellow to mustard, raspberry and maroon, mulberry, cerulean to rose yet the brightness of the colors was contrasted with a tinge of black in between the plants with olive stems. The petals were accompanied with relieves, giving it the impression to be coming out of the frame. It was a very lively picture.

“I must say, I am very impressed. I wasn’t aware you were into a modern-impression-ish style ” She turned to see the boy with her last word.

“I’m not. I made this for my art class. The professor told us it was mandatory to apply to the announcement with at least one of the works made in class. It is not what I would usually put out there but, I guess you could say I took it as a challenge.” a smug smile appeared in his face.

“You did a great job, Damian. You should be proud.” Talia placed her hand over her son’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture and returned her eyes to the painting in front of her. 

Mother and son stood there in silence, observing the painting. Meanwhile, Damian twitched in his place, looking around at his siblings who were still inspecting the paintings, searching for his last two. His heart beating fast at the thought of them catching him.

Not that he was ashamed of them, on the contrary, he’d thought they were one of their best works but it was something far too personal. Everytime he painted or sketched something, a small piece of his soul was left there but on this occasion it was more than that. Whenever he looked at them, he felt naked, bare to everyone's eyes.

But he didn’t wish to hide it, something inside was screaming as a siren call. A beacon of light that whispered the promise of his paintings being seen. And he would be found.

“And, may I ask if your secret paintings are in a new style, as well?” Damian smiled and looked down at the floor, humbled.

“Quite the opposite, mother. Since you’ve been my personal art critique for years, I believe you, out of everyone, will recognize them immediately.” Talia smirked at his words.

“Now, you’re goading me.”

“I don’t think I, or anyone, ever managed to do that so, mother.” the woman looked askance at the young boy and took a deep breath. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to look more carefully from now on.” she poked Damian’s nose and turned her back to him, starting to walk on her own.

-

Having given up on trying to talk to Rachel, Donna and Karen were laying their backs against the concrete columns from the hall they were standing as Rachel was walking in circles, trying to regain her composure. Donna was about to say something when Rachel stopped abruptly.

“Ok. I’m okay now.” she turned to face the girls. “So, I freaked out a little bit…”

“A little bit?” Karen added sarcastically but Donna silenced her with her hand.

“But, now that we are all calmed down, let’s be honest. That, that woman in the painting wasn’t me.” she put on a force smile on her face, trying to look chilled. “We have some similar qualities, as a pale skin and dark hair, but we’re describing a big part of the population.”

“She has your eyes.” Donna pointed out. Rachel lifted her index finger, trying to think of a response.

“I… It’s probably just a coincidence...” Rachel was exasperated, she placed both hands at the sides of her head, taking another deep breath. “Listen, I really want to return but I can’t do that with you and everyone else looking at me, whether you believe it or not, could you just pretend that that goddess-like portrait is not me? I have no idea who did it and now my face is there in the middle of the main room.”

“I’m sorry Rae, we didn’t mean to make you feel bad. We were as surprised as you.” Karen nodded behind Donna. Rachel smiled at them “It’s okay, let’s just get back and get drunk.” Both girls shout out a “Yes!” 

“Rae?” the three girls were making her way to the building when a familiar voice reached Rachel’s ears. She turned in awe. “Jon? Oh my god!” the boy ran to the girl and hugged her.

“What are you doing here?” She said still amazed, her once short and thin blue-eyed pupil from Metropolis, was now a tall, strong college boy. Yet with his 19 years old and 6’2 height, Rachel would always watch him as her little brother.

“My friend is having some of his works shown in the gallery.” they broke the hug.

“Oh, of course, your friend, Demian?” she mispronounced.

“Damian. And yeah, we are a little late but here we are. It’s so good to see you, we never managed to see each other here.”

“Yes, it’s true and, wait, what do you mean “we”?”

“Me” a third voice appeared, Conner, Jon’s older brother appeared, wearing his classic leather jacket and dark glasses. “Hey, Rae. Good to see you.” Rachel waved her hand to him and was about to answer when Donna and Karen approached her.

“Rae I think we’re getting in now, is it okay? Hi, I’m Donna, by the way” Donna extended her hand to Jon who looked kind of freaked out when the girl talked to him, he reached to her hand clumsily but couldn’t formulate any word. Karen appeared next to her and also introduced herself but Jon barely took his eyes off Donna.

“Yes, go ahead, I’ll catch up in a minute.” Donna and Karen left waving goodbye to the childhood friends. When Rachel turned her eyes to Jon, she had to close his jaw, still looking at Donna. “So those are my friends.” Jon’s eyes finally returned to Rae’s, realizing the girl was far gone, making his face burned in shame.

“So, Rae, isn’t the party supposed to be inside?” Conner reached the couple, and Rachel stuttered at the questioning.

“I… I just needed some fresh air.” she lied.

“Hey, superboy!” the voice of Jason made them turn to see the tallest Wayne approaching as he started lighting his cigar. “You better hurry, Cass has been waiting for you al…” He stopped talking when noticing Rachel’s presence, when she felt his eyes on her she started playing with her hair, hoping to hide her face. “All day. Hi, there.” 

“This is Rachel, she was our neighbor in Metropolis” Jon said as Rachel greeted with her hand and a shy “hi” in return. Jason did think about the painting but when seeing her feeling uncomfortable, chose to let it go and focus on the Kent boys.

“Jay Jay!” this time it was Stephanie’s voice, the one that called their attention. “Broose wants to take some family photos for the press, they need you back. Hi boys!” Jason muttered some words, annoyed about not being able to finish his cigar, but followed Steph’s words as she waved her hands to the brothers and then her eyes caught Rachel, who was still playing with her hair.

Jon introduced Rachel as Stephanie walked to her. “Hi Steph, this is Rachel….”

“Hi, I’m Stephanie.” Rachel turned barely enough to shake her hand. “Oh my gosh, is that the real color of your eyes?” Stephanie took a step closer and Rachel started to feel nervous. “Ah, yea…”

Rachel shushed herself when she realized Stephanie was looking at her with great attention. “O-M-G! You're the girl from the painting!” Color rushed to climb up to Rachel’s face.

“What are you talking about Steph?” Jon asked

“Is this gorgeous painting in the main room, it’s definitely a replica of her!”

“I’m sorry, I think you are confusing me. Ah, it was nice to see you, I have to go, now.” Jon and Connor were going to say something or at least try to say goodbye properly, but Rachel sneaked away quickly and they only managed to see her back walk off in the distance.

  
  


-

  
  


The time for the bet was finally over but none of the Wayne siblings managed to find the missing canvas, although Damian was sure Talia did manage to find out the paintings. He recalled seeing her standing in front of the portrait, with her face, unreadable as always, but, after a few minutes of studying such work, he found his mother’s eyes on him now and she smirked at him and nodded to him as if giving him her approval. 

After that, she moved on and hadn’t mentioned anything ever since. Talia’s discretion was something he admired and respected deeply. So now, he was at peace seeing his family finally behaving like regular people, chatting along, having a drink, focusing on something else that didn’t involve him. Yes, he could now admire the painting by himself, or at least until Jon caught him up.

Conner arrived first to the room just to see Cass, but Jon decided to take his time to appreciate all the works and, Conner also mentioned something about some “hot chic”, but Damian stopped listening at the moment.

He took a sip of his drink when he saw Dick approach with a smug smile on his face. He stood next to him in silence, looking at the work in front of them.

“So…”

“So?” Damian looked at him and arched a brow.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Damian turned his head to the front, again, ignoring Dick’s words.

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Come on, I didn’t tell Jason or Tim.” Damian’s but didn’t move a hair, though his mandible twitched and tensed, which didn’t pass unnoticed to Dick.

“When I passed through here I thought there was something familiar, and then I saw her eyes and the crow there.” Damian swallowed hard but kept his serious gaze.” But the cream of the crop was this” He pointed to the plate “You know I thought that those were like your code names.” Dick laughed.

The pictures of those summer days crossed Damian’s mind, almost blurred. At some point in his life, he tried to convince himself it was nothing but a dream, since the memories were blurred and every time he tried to hold them back, they slipped out of his hands. Until he saw her.

He might have hallucinated her that day in the aquarium, but he was sure of the truth of their time together. As soon as he grabbed the charcoal, his hands recreate every single detail of those memories. Everything he couldn’t put down in words, he put it down in art. 

Damian let go a half smile, losing for the first time his serious gaze at the thought of Dick’s calling them little birds.

“The only thing missing here is a -Have you seen this person? Adv-...” Dick stopped, realizing the weight of his own words and turned to see Damian, his eyes sparkled. 

“You are looking for her.” It was not a question, but a statement. Damian turned to see him almost offended. He was not looking for her. He was not. Was he? Of course not. Why would he? What could he possibly say or win if he was, indeed, looking for her? Hello, I’m the boy you played with one summer and although I forgot your face for years and I don’t know anything about you besides your unique name, I haven’t stopped thinking about you for the last 14 years and I paint a portrait of you? Sure, that sounded reasonable and not at all creepy. 

I am not looking for her, those were the words Damian was trying to say, but he couldn’t. It seemed physically impossible for him to formulate the words, so instead, he only clicked his tongue “You know nothing” was the only thing that left his mouth, his eyes still on the painting, waiting for an answer from Dick that never came. He turned to see him only to find his brother looking at him with doe eyes and a smug smile. 

Damian shivered in his place, he knew Dick, and that disgusting smile on his face meant he was elaborating something in his mind. He was about to protest but was interrupted by a surprised and familiar voice

“OH MY GOD!” The brothers turned to see Jon who had just arrived, standing next to them.

“Jon.” Damian greeted but Jon was with his mouth open and eyes widened in surprise. “I can’t believe this. It 's really her. I have to show this to Arella.” he said and followed to pull his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and take a picture of the portrait. Dick furrowed his brows and Damian’s eyes opened like moons.

“Her, who?” Dick asked.

“Rachel. Oh, Dami, you remember? Is my neighbour who moved here a few years ago for college. That's her!” He stepped closer to the paint and looked at the plate next to it. “Do you know who this guy is?” he said pointing at the plate with the author’s name.

“Jon, this...” Damian stuttered, still processing the brand new information, as he pointed at the canvas “This is your neighbour?!” Damian said trying to sound calmly but his heartbeat was racing again and started feeling his hands getting cold. “The one you’ve wanted me to know for years?” Jon nodded while taking a photo of the canvas.

Damian didn’t know if he wanted to cry or laugh. That must’ve been a very bad joke. The girl he had thought of for years couldn’t be his best friend’s neighbor. The one he had been sending, over Jon’s request, cupcakes for years. 

“I can’t be her. They look alike, perhaps?” Damian said with a nervous laugh. Dick, who had been smiling and observing in silence, was now dread serious looking at how his brother started to tense. 

“Nop, that’s totally her. Look.” It took Jon a matter of seconds to search through his phone a picture of Rachel and show it to Damian.

“That’s her.” Dick sneaked back from Damian’s shoulder, looking in awe at the picture.

“Hey, look at that. It is Rae-Rae.” Conner’s affirmation only tensed Damian more. A shiver ran through his body, he wanted to say or even try to think something but his mind was a blank space.

A drop of water slid off through the glass he was holding, and reached his fingers. The simple touch of it made him turn his eyes to the beverage. His hand was shaking discreetly, his heart beating fast as he felt a knot starting to form in his throat.

Damian lifted his eyes to the painting, Jon still showing off the photos in his phone to Conner and Dick. Dick glimpsed at him and said something to him, but the words didn’t get through his ears. A bunch of memories came into his mind, rushing to show him vividly all the occasions they almost meet or those in which a different decision would have made it for them.

The picture of her in the aquarium appeared again. Now there was no doubt, she was real.

His eyes returned to the beverage in his hand, only to see the glass slipping in slow motion through his fingers, his body completely frozen.

The sound of glass scattering around the floor was heard, and for the second time in the evening, the whole room went completely silent.

  
  


_I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired_

_And you'd be standin' in my front porch light_

_And I knew you'd come back to me_

_And you'd come back..._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I made it up to this point tbh xD. Writing this chapter was a hell of a rollercoaster but, here it is. Next chapter is the last one (Finally!), it might take a little for me to update but sooner than later I'll bring you the end to this story. Thank you not only for keeping up with me through this story, but for support it and gave it so much love!
> 
> I send everyone lots of love! <3
> 
> PS: Listen to Love Story (Taylor's version) because I swear she knew I was stuck with the editing so she release her new/old song to help me seal the deal lol


	2. You were there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Evermore", "Enchanted" and "Love Story" are the bone of this chapter.
> 
> At this point I'm the responsible of Taylor Swift royalties, tbh.

_And when I was shipwrecked, I thought of you_

_In the cracks of light, I dreamed of you_

_It was real enough to get me through_

_But I swear_

_You were there…_

The curtains were completely shut down, the only light was the one filtering under the small space under the hallway door. The room, usually impeccable, was now with a lot of fast food boxes spread all over the floor. The TV was on but no one was watching it, instead, Rachel was under her sheets, covered from head to toes.

A few steps were heard and a shadow stood outside her door. 

_Knock knock_

“Go away, Donna” Rachel pulled away the sheet from her face only enough to let her voice be heard and followed to hide again.

“Rae, it’s Sunday. You’ve been locked in there the whole weekend.” The brunette girl talked but Rachel’s response was to extend her hand to the nightstand only to grab the remote and raise the TV volume. Donna knocked one more time, without receiving any response. “I didn’t want to get to this but Kara gave me your mom’s number. If you don’t open the door I will call her.” Donna said and put her ear on the door trying to listen to any response from her friend. The TV was now muted and Donna tried to hide a giggle when she heard the steps of Rachel on the other side of the door.

The door opened barely enough to see Rachel still wearing her pajamas. “Good morning, princess.” 

“I opened the door, I saw the daylight and now I’ll be back. Good day.” and with that Rachel closed the door. Donna sighed, frustrated.

“Rachel, you can not hide there forever.” Not a sound came from inside the room, indicating Donna that Rachel was still next to the door, which Rachel opened abruptly.

“That it’s very easy for you to say since your face is not hanging on a gallery art and seen by every single person in this city. Everyone in my friday class was looking at me and even my messages were full of people asking -is dis u-'' Rachel's voice was loud, something rare of her, but Donna didn’t belittle herself, she stood there listening to her friends' mockery. “I’m not going to apologize for wanting some privacy and peace.” and once again she closed the door and walked to her bed, where she sunk into the sheets.

“Rachel, I’m not asking you to apologize, you are on your right to stay here, but you are not gaining anything by doing that.” She stopped for a second, hoping to get a response, but nothing came. “People like to gossip, who knows how long it will take for them to forget, but perhaps if you play it cool, the sooner this matter will be forgotten.” The only response that came was, again, the sound of the TV. “Karen and I are trying to find this artist so he can explain but it was a pseudonym what he used and no one has any idea who this _Robin_ guy is. But I promise I will find him and I will make him pay for…” 

“Say that again.” Rachel’s steps were so fast that Donna didn’t have time to react until she saw Rachel, looking askance.

“I will make him pay?” Donna blinked, confused as Rachel denied with her head, squeezing her eyes in disbelief. “No, the other part, about the artist's pseudonym?”

“Robin?” Rachel’s eyes open wide and froze for a few seconds before being able to articulate any word. “Robin?” she asked with incredulity. Donna nodded her head and said his name one more time, still puzzled as to where her friend wanted to go and her expressions did not help her.

Her mouth was open but stifling a scream. Her brows knitted together and her eyes wandered everywhere as if trying to find some kind of answer somewhere. But what confused Donna the most was the sudden blush that covered her face and that sparkle in her eyes. Was she flattered? Was she upset? Donna couldn’t tell but before she had the chance to say something, Rachel closed the door once again. Donna, still confused by her reaction, decided to leave it for a while, to let her friend process whatever she needed to process.

It was only 11 AM, so Donna went to the kitchen to grab something to eat after having done her morning run and yoga routine. Usually Rachel would join her to yoga but since she was on strike, she had to do it alone which was not bad since she had much more stamina than her friend and was now able to do far more exercises than the regular ones. And now she was starving.

She served some yogurt on a bowl and added some strawberries and oatmeal and sat on the dinner table, placed right in the corner next to a window. Although the apartment she shared with Rachel and Karen was small, it was very comfy and it made her feel like home.

Rachel was the one who found and convinced them to move out of the school dorms. She made all the paperwork and made a great effort finding such nice and cheap furniture. But what always amazed Donna was that, aside from the size of the floor, Rachel always knew how to make everyone feel like they belong.

The thought of that made Donna sad. Her friend was such a good person, always kind to the others and to see her now suffering, isolated in her room. It broke her heart. But she has now decided to find that guy and make him pay.

But meanwhile, perhaps her friend Jon could cheer her up. And that was a nice excuse to write to him. Donna smiled as she opened her messages and started searching for the Metropolis boy. If he was still in town then her day might end on a lovely date. She sighed, he was such a sweet boy, she couldn’t avoid smiling at the memory of their brief encounter at the gallery.

Donna started typing her text while eating one strawberry with her hand when out of nowhere a full dress Rachel crossed the living room searching for her purse. Her long hair was still wet from the shower, she was wearing a black turtleneck, a green-square skirt, black knee-socks over a pair of black-transparent pantyhose, and her traditional ankle black boots.

Once she found her purse, she ran to the door and put on a long green cardigan and tangled her maroon scarf around her neck. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m going out” Rachel responded as she put on a knitted-black bonnet, hiding her long hair in it.

“Obviously but where? You were reluctant to leave your room ten minutes ago.” Rachel ignored her words but turned to face her. 

“Don’t wait for me.” and just like that she disappeared in the front door. Donna looked at the spot her friend was standing a few moments ago and blinked several times, processing what had just happened. She had so much to explain after that.

-

“What about this one?” the voice of Jon pulled Damian out of his thoughts, blinking a few times, realizing where he was. He had been so sunk in his thoughts that didn’t even realize when they left the car and entered the mall. “Dami, you are not paying me attention. Again.”

“Apologies, remind me again, what exactly are you looking for?” Jon gave him a disappointed look. 

“I’m going to have lunch with Donna and my nice shirt was the one I used on thursday. So, which one?” he put a smile showing off two horrible printed shirts.

“You are seeing the girl you fancy and want to show off with a hawaiian shirt or a pineapple one? In autumn?”

“I really want to impress her.” Damian furrowed his brows but knowing Jon better, he decided to go along with him and pointed to the white shirt with pineapples and Jon's smile widened as he ran to the dresser room.

Damian sighed and grabbed his phone, opening his messages and stared at them for a while.

_Rachel Roth_

He read Rachel’s name and number on his screen. On friday, after everyone freaked out over his accident with the glass of wine, Jon couldn’t stop babbling about Rachel and before he could even say something, Jon saved her number in his cellphone.

It was like the thousand time he looked at her number but didn’t manage to find the courage to write or call her. But, what could he even say to her? 

_“Hello, probably you won’t remember me but I’m the kid you played one summer in San Francisco like 14 years ago and I made a painting of you and my best friend, who seems to be your neighbor, gave me your number.”_

There was no straight way to say that and not sound like a stalker.

He locked his screen and saved his phone again. His hand grabbed his temple, trying to release some tension. He felt helpless.

His mind kept running around all the brand new information he had just learned. 

Fact: Raven was known as Rachel Roth.

Fact: She was Jon’s so long neighbor. The one he resisted to meet for so many years out of interest. 

Fact: she was living in Gotham and they, likely, shared the same roof last thursday on the inauguration night.

And yet, they have never run into each other.

Damian had spent the last years trying to leave the matter behind but one way or another, the thought of Raven always came back to his mind, they seemed to be connected somehow but it also seemed like they weren’t meant to meet again and it was time for him to make peace with it.

It was time to let go.

-

The sun was passing through the thick walls of glass illuminating the room at its best. It was hot, but she didn’t take her bonnet off. Rather than that, Rachel was thankful for the warm of the room yet, the shivers running through her body were still making her body feel cold, she was confident her hands, hidden under her knitted gloves, were ice cubes, and if anyone got closer enough, would easily note the trembling on her limbs.

Rachel went to the Art Gallery with the intention of corroborating the identity of her painter but felt so nervous, and couldn’t even understand why. It’s not as if he was going to be there, waiting for her as when he used to do it, standing right next to the willow at the park in San Francisco. Waving at her in the distance with his free hand, holding a warm thermo with the other.

She shook her head as soon as she realized she was lost in her thoughts. She was not even paying attention to the exposition. A deep breath escaped her mouth. She had decided to finish the exposition since she couldn’t do it last Thursday and because she hadn’t gathered the courage to go and face the portrait of hers. But now she was not enjoying the paintings in front of her. She couldn’t win on this one.

Her eyes meet the canvas in the wall and look at it for a few seconds and smile softly. The painting of a little girl running down the hill with a very colorful dress was portrayed there, it was such a happy and comfortable painting, it almost led her thoughts to that summer but stopped them when she lowered her sight, taking her sunglasses for a moment and read the name of the artist.

_Damian Wayne._

Damian Wayne? 

Wasn’t he Jon’s friend? He did say his friend was participating in the Gallery. She looked back at the frame. 

“ _Curious_ ” she said out loud. “I was always looking at him through the television and now through a paint yet never in person.” Even though Jon had tried to match them many times. Perhaps, one day they would meet.

Rachel continued through her way, avoiding at its most her portrait, until she finished her tour through the room. Her steps were slow and heavy. And the cold in her hands was back again as well as the shivers. Her mouth felt dry. She licked her lower lip and took a deep breath before lifting her eyes to meet herself, taking off her sunglasses.

Her lips parted slightly and her cheeks took a light red blush. There was a part of her that was still in denial about her being the one on that canvas, it couldn’t. The woman there was so _beautiful._ Not that she thought less of her, she knew she was attractive and was confident in her looks but that was on the next level. 

A smirk form on her lips when she noticed the little bird, a raven, on the woman’s hand.

“A raven with Raven, how original.” she looked down at the plaque and let go a small gasp when reading it.

_Title: Raven._

_Painter: Robin._

So it was him after all. She smiled as she took off the bonnet, letting her long hair fall behind her shoulders. Her eyes widened when they looked at a painting she had skipped for rushing her way. It was right next to her portrait. 

“You do remember.” she spoke low looking at the plaque of the other painting.

_Title: Sweet tea in the summer._

_Painter: Robin._

Rachel felt her eyes starting to water and started to blink trying to retain the tears but missed to hold back one lonely tear that streamed down her cheek.

The painting showed two children of dark hair with a small picnic over a hill with a big city under them. She could see the Salesforce Tower there, it was San Francisco without doubts. There was their willow down the hill. And flowers. And happiness. Rachel twitched her eyes and she could swear she saw the painting movin.

She closed her eyes and the pictures came into her mind. She could hear the birds and the laughs of the people running down the hill. The laughs of the both of them. The wind caressing her skin, blowing her hair to her face. The smell of spices and vainilla. And the greenest, kindest eyes she ever met.

“I don’t…” she stopped herself, trying to figure out what to say or if she should open her soul and sorrows to the painting. “We were so young and innocent.” she looked up, admiring the canvas, before looking at the plaque again, crossing her arms on her chest, as if she were somehow, talking to the little boy again. “I never got to thank you.” she laughed at herself.

“For being my friend. If i wouldn't have met you, I don’t think I would be here today. I hope that wherever you are, you are happy, like those days. I’ll always remember us this way.” She looked at both paintings in front of her and clench her hand tight to her sweater. “Goodbye, until the day we meet again.”

She took a few steps back, walking off slowly. She sped up to leave the room and soon, the building. The sun ray was now directly on her face and she swore she had never felt a warmest heat like that. She took her gloves off and saved them in her purse along with her bonnet and sunglasses.

The world was a big place, how people were connected she would never understand it. How small moments where life changing, she’d never thought that fourteen years ago, when she escaped from her home to cry in the park after her father hit her mother and threatened her would have led her to meet her best and very first friend. And that to meet him would have brought her _hope_.

Raven didn’t know how his mother was fully involved in Arella and her eloping from that dangerous place they once called home, but she didn’t need to. Having the memories of those heated summer afternoons, the laughs, the wind in their hair and the grass beneath their touch, the promise of a happy place was what kept her on moving for so long. And now she knew that even in the distance, he had been there. And that thought had brought to her enough peace to live with for the rest of her life.

-

In the blink of an eye it was almost 2 PM. Jon had taken his time on the mall, not only with his dress, but also going from shop to shop searching for a “casual” yet impressive present to take to his lunch not-date with, nobody less than, Donna, Raven’s best friend and roommate.

Damian’s head was aching, he wanted nothing but to go lay down and forget about the world for a little while. He had, however, to take Jon to his meeting, so there he was, on the driver’s seat listening to his best friend jamming along the radio.

“If this goes well, I’m coming here more often undoubtedly. Oh! Oh! Once Rae feels better I’ll tell her to bring Donna to Metropolis!” _Rae_ , Damian’s hand tighten to the handlebar. On a weekend he had heard and known more from her than in fourteen years.”You should come when that happens. In fact, we should go on a double date. I totally think you and Rae would get along pretty good. Can you imagine? Me, dating her best friend and she dating my best friend.” Jon smiled and his eyes got lost in the horizon, having a clear picture of what he was saying, so absent in his thoughts that he barely noticed how Damian almost diverted out of their lane when he said those words. “The dream.” 

Damian coughed, clearing his throat. “Let’s just focus on your date today.” Jon adjusted to his seat and leaned back with his hands behind his head with a smug smile. Perhaps Damian was not interested now but he had planned on his two favorite people to become a thing, he wouldn’t harass Damian right now but he was more than ready to pair them up, and with him dating Donna, things would happen sooner than later.

“Ouch, wha…” a sudden stop of the car brought Jon back to reality but before he could react Damian was out of the car throwing the keys to him. “Take the car.” was all he said before starting to run away.

“What? Dami, wait!” Jon left the car as well but car after car continued to pass. “Damian! I don’t have my license! I can’t drive!” he shouted but Damian has now entered Gotham’s National Park and disappeared from his sight.

_Honk!_

The sound of a car right behind alarmed Jon and he lifted his hand apologizing as he went to the driver’s seat and moved Damian’s lamborghini out of the road.

-

Damian could feel his heart beating fast and a few drops of sweat running down his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from running, he was not sure if he wanted to stop but he doubted his body would obey even if he didn’t want it.

Barely had he processed what he saw when his body was running out of the car, rushing in the middle of the lanes, hearing Jon in the distance, the honks from the cars, but nothing else mattered. Everything he knew stopped making sense when he saw her walking on the pavement with her dark hair over her shoulders and that shy smile on her lips, entering Gotham’s National Park.

She was real and _she was there._

And he wanted to be there too. He was tired and annoyed of destiny pulling them close but never together. He did not want Jon’s plans, he had years planning his own. He did not want to listen to everyone around him naming her, he wanted to call her by himself, Raven or Rachel, however she wanted to be called, he wanted to know it by himself. He did not want to lose her again just like he did months ago in the aquarium.

He would pull the string if that was what’s necessary for them to meet again.

He stopped and looked around but she had disappeared.

“Damn it.” Damian said, taking his palms to his forehead and letting go a furious grunt.

After it, he let down his arms and took a deep breath. Another near miss. Damian opened his eyes and took a moment to look around once again at the open field. There was practically no one there, surprisingly given the day, and she was not there. 

He looked at the edges with the small hope of finding her like that distant day, sitting against a tree, but she was not there.

Helpless, he was helpless but he felt good. He smiled at himself at the odd circumstance, but he had settled his mind, he would make the moment happen, so he grabbed his phone. Any doubt or stutter was now at the back of his mind, he was ready to make the call.

“WO!” 

A squeal behind him caught his attention and turned to see where it came from, but the only thing he found was himself being dragged, by some small figure, to the floor, both of them rolling down the small hill.

When the impact came, Damian closed his eyes and curved his body trying to cushion the jolt, unconsciously, he grabbed the small person’s waist to prevent them from crashing somewhere else. 

Oncebody the fall was over, he was left sprawling with the grass beneath his back, he let go a gasp when he felt the weight of the other person over.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” A gentle _female_ voice spoke to Damian, who was still laid feeling his head dizzy with his eyes shut. “Are you hurt? I’m truly sorry.” 

“I’m okay, just give me one second.” he finally spoke but felt the girl staring at him intently and worried. He sighted and opened his eyes slowly. At first he was seeing blurry and barely distinguished the dark short hair from the woman, but he felt the air abandoning his lungs when his vision cleared and found a pair of indigo eyes.

Damian felt his mouth went dry and even if he wanted he was sure it would be physically impossible for him to elaborate anything, while the girl seemed to be recognizing him? Her brows knitted together as her lips parted.

“Are you alright?” She repeated, he only nodded and she smiled at him in return as she stood up, shaking off the grass from her skirt. “I’m very sorry, I thought the path was clear when I threw myself.” she said ashamed, extending her hand to him. He looked at her and then her hand before lifting his hand. A blush runned up his ears when he noticed a small trembling on his limb but grabbed her hand tight.

“I… I’m fine.” he said almost in a whisper and felt ashamed of how weak his voice sounded, but didn’t take his eyes off hers. “I’m glad.” she said with a low voice.

Both stay there a few seconds staring at each other until they realize their hands were still tangled, and both let go of their grip embarrassed by their action. Damian’s eyes caught a bit of a scar on her arm, half hidden under her sleeves that were rolled up, Raven when noticing it, she looked down on her arm and held the scar with her hand.

“Old scar.” she said, pulling down the sleeve. “Don’t” he said to his own shock and hers. He cleared his throat “there’s no need to hide it.” 

“I’m sorry for running over you.” she smiled and Damian’s eyes softened, but clenched his fist, calming down the urge to hold her. “It’s nothing, are you okay?” he asked shyly and her smile widened.

“I am. You are a great cushion.” they both laugh, Damian was about to say something when a voice called their attention.

“DAMI!” 

Crumbling the moment, Jon appeared out of nowhere. Damian groaned low when noticing his friend running to them.

“Thank God I found you..this place is... huge… And… Your phone… I don’t… license.” He said, catching his breath when he got to where the couple was. “I can’t drive without my…” He suddenly stopped noticing Raven’s presence. “Rae?” said narrowing his eyes and then opening them wide. His mouth opened as if realizing something he shouldn’t and his eyes travelled from Damian to Raven, pointing them with his index finger, but didn’t say a word.

“Nice shirt, Jon.” Raven said looking at Jon wearing the white shirt with pineapples.

“Well, look at you two.” Jon said, wiggling his brows. 

“What are you doing?” Raven asked, confused about his friend's reaction.

Perfect timing, Jon, Damian thought, putting his eyes in blank. “Don’t you have a date to go?”

“Wait, what?!” Rae went from looking at Damian back to Jon.

-

Before Raven could say something she was already sitting on a cushion, between Donna and Damian at the _Pizza Terrace_. Trying to convince Jon to let her go was an impossible task. When something gets in his mind he would not listen to anything that opposes it, not that she minded to be there, she loved the place, and it’s pizzas were on her top five from Gotham. But she knew by Jon’s smile that he was looking for something more and she knew Donna talked to Jon with the excuse of her “not being well”. Betrayed, again, by her best friend.

And on the other hand, there was the thing with Damian, which she got to realize was Jon’s older friend, the one he always wanted her to meet. Not that there was something strange with him, rather than that, was the absences of strangeness what creeped Raven out.

Before Jon interrupted, they were having some kind of moment, and even on their way to the terrace, they exchanged the most _unique_ looks. 

“So, Donna says this place is really good. Woah, there are a lot of pizzas.” Jon said looking at the menu. 

“You should try the special, it has Serrano ham, mushrooms, and arugula.” Donna said leaning closer to Jon, placing her chin over her hand with a flirty smile. “That’s my favorite.” Jons face turned completely red and nodded to her words but after realizing what she said, Jon glimpsed quickly and Damian before turning to Donna and shaking his head, leaving both girls perplexed for the sudden change. “A margarita or a vegetarian, sounds better, doesn’t it, Dami? Hehe” Jon laughed awkwardly and Damian rolled his eyes before touching his arm.

“Share pizza with Donna” he said calmly.

“Is there something you are avoiding to eat?” Raven said without thinking, both men turned his eyes to her and Jon smiled. “Damian is a vegetarian.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, of course we can choose a different option.” Donna replied but Damian only lifted his hand to stop her.

“Jon has the bad habit to share vegetarian food with me even though he doesn’t like it. So, please, order your pizza. I can adapt.” Damian said with indifference until he realized he had shared a personal experience just like that, that was unusual to him. Fortunately no one noticed the brief moment of panic when realizing that because the girls were looking a Jon who had one hand on his heart and the other on Damian shoulder murmuring something like “bro, that’s my best friend.”

“That 's so Jon.” The soft voice of Raven returned him to the present. “I’ll share with you.” Raven gave him a tender smile.

_Beautiful smile._

That thought crossed his mind and felt his ears starting to burn. He turned his head trying to cover his embarrassment. “You don’t have to. I can adapt to whatever you want.” 

“I mean it. Besides, they have plenty of vegetarian options. Here.” Before having a chance to reply, Raven was leaning to him moving the pages from the menu. “These ones are really good. I will eat them happily.” she said and turned to see him, blushing when she saw she was too closed and then laid back in a rush. “You choose.” said accommodating her hair.

“You are okay, Damian? I can always share with you, I have no problem.” Jon asked to be completely sure. It was part of him to make his friends happy over anything else.

“Cross my heart” as if they were magic words Raven lifted her eyes from the menu but her surprise was bigger when noticing that not only was Damian saying those words, which were a common say, but seeing him draw a small X on his heart, as if sealing the deal.

Donna leaned to her and bumped her with her shoulder making her lose Damian’s sight on her, before calling the waiter. They ordered their food and the four engaged in light conversation about school, the place and plans for the closed future. The two pizzas arrived quickly and they all ate glady. Both Damian and Jon were amazed by the great taste of the food. They were having a pleasant time until Donna put down her hands and said.

“So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Both Damian and Raven turned frightened, wondering what she was going to say. 

“Your hair” Raven grabbed a lock and put it behind her ear.

“Hey, it’s true, your hair was long the other day.” Jon looked astonished.

“It was long this morning. You are missing like 30 cm of hair!” Donna said, taking a lock of her hair. “Is this you closing a cycle?” Rachel clicked her tongue and pushed her by the shoulder.

“I thought I needed a change.”

“So nobody recognizes you? Sure thing, as if your hair would make you look any different from the painting.” Damian chokes with the water he was drinking when hearing from Donna. Loud enough to take the spotlight.

Jon rushed to aid him and started tapping his back. Damian gestured with his hands that he was okay and continued banging his chest with his fist, trying to calm down.

“Oh, you are talking about Rae’s portrait from the Gallery?” Damian coughed again. “Hey, man, are you sure you’re okay? You are red?” Damian took a deep breath and pulled out of his trousers pocket a tissue, he covered his mouth and gave Jon a sign to wait, as he stood up and left to the restroom.

After he was gone, Donna immediately turned her attention to Raven. “So?”

“I’m good with the painting. Seriously, I just needed a change, I felt my head lighter now.” she said, shaking her head from side to side as her hair moved against her cheeks.

“Mmhm. You look gorgeous as usual but something happened to you today.” It was a statement and Donna knew well that was not the time to discuss it so she only lay back smiling at Raven.

“I like it. It’s like your signature hair.” Raven smiled at Jon's words. It was true, she used to have short hair all the time, it was not until college when she decided to let it grow but after almost four years, it was time to have a fresh start. “You look younger now.” 

Suddenly Damian appeared and took his seat. “Better?” Jon asked as Damian nodded and started to fold his olive tissue, a few lines of gold caught Raven’s eyes. “We were saying that Rae looks like her younger self with short hair.”

“She does.” the words left Damian’s lips unconsciously, and Donna and Jon stared at him. “I mean, she looks very young, I supposed.” said finally saving his tissue. 

“Oh! And have you shown Arella yet? Rae?” Raven’s eyes were on Damian but when she heard her name, turned to see Jon with his cellphone in hand. “We should take a selfie and send it to Arella.”

“Sure, let’s do it.” half a smile appeared on her face, still trapped on her own thoughts. 

“Hey Dami, get closer to Rae!” Donna was already clinging on Jon’s arm, Damian murmured an apology when getting closer to Raven in order to appear on the selfie. Raven hadn't noticed it until then, his woody scent, but it was the slight touch of clove that shook Raven senses. She didn’t realize that she was looking at him until he stared back.

_CLICK_

“That will do!” By the time Jon talked, Damian was already one foot away from Raven, pretending to be on his phone, while Raven had her face hidden behind the menu.

“You’re ordering something else?” Raven quickened to put down the menu

“No, just checking. You?”

“I want something sweet, now.” Donna said looking at Jon and that was when Raven recalled that that was supposed to be a date for two, so she took the chance to give some privacy to her friends and also escape. 

“I’m thankful for the food, guys, but if you don’t mind I think I’ll go back to the house after this.”Jon was about to protest but felt Damian quicking his spine under the table and stopped. “Hey, Donna, why don’t you take Jon to _Very Cherry_ to have some ice cream?” 

Having caught the indirect, Donna smiled and agreed. Lucky for Raven, her two friends were big fans of ice cream, it would be up to them from now on what would happen.

After a little chat, they asked for the check. Jon insisted on paying Donna’s part and after playing hard for a while she let him, however, what caught everyone’s attention was when the waiter arrived and Raven rushed to grab the tab.

“Jon, give me your money.” he obeyed and handed her the cash, she saved it on her wallet. “Charge it from here ” said, giving the waiter her card. Damian’s mouth opened in surprise and hurried to extend his money to her. 

“Here is my part.” but Raven didn’t grab his money and, instead, gave him a dirty look that she changed quickly, to a small, denying with her head.

“You have been sending cupcakes to Jon’s neighbour” she pointed at herself” for a long time, so the neighbours turn to pay you back.”

Damian blushed and looked away, avoiding her eyes. “Please, you don’t owe me anything.”

Jon was looking in awe at Damian. He has never seen him so vulnerable with a stranger. Of course he had planned to match him with Rachel long ago, but knowing them both, he knew it would take time, he was not expecting them to be so easy going with each other. In his mind, Damian’s first blush towards Rachel would’ve be at their date #5, not their first lunch over the check. Not that he minded the development, but he felt he was, definitely, missing something.

“Fine. But I’ll take you home.” it was a statement rather than a question, but Raven still played silly, pretending to consider his proposal before accepting with a smirk on her face.

“We can call it even.” was the last word from Raven.

Jon was in complete silence, scared that any word would disturb this moment, but Donna leaned on him. “I think Rae is more than fine now.”

They both, Damian and Raven, were fine now.

-

The two couples said goodbye, although Donna and Jon stood still in their spot until Raven and Damian were faraway enough. but neither of them notice it for being into their small chat.

“Do you mind if I make a stop before dropping you?” Damian said once inside the car, fastening his seat belt.

“Sure, anywhere you need. Where are we going?”

“ _Sprinkles_.”

-

It took them about 10 minutes to get into the cupcake store. 

“So, Lois says you own this place. Are you a sugar addict?” Raven teased Damian parking the car. 

“I am not a sugar addict. Let’s say that my father was trying to get my favor back then.” Damian talked with a calm, neutral voice but the memory of the year his parents got divorce crossed his mind. Things have come out better after that, and he was glad about how his life had turned out to be, but that didn’t take away the hard times he and his sibling went through.

“Tough times, huh?” Normally, Raven would have stayed in silence but there was this familiar feeling she had with Damian that made her feel vulnerable, something she had denied herself for a long time.

“Things got better.” 

“I’m glad.”

They left the car and walked a few steps to the shop. Raven stopped when they were in front of it. “I really like this place. It reminds me of San Francisco.” Damian looked back at her, with half a smile on his face.

“Yeah, me too.”

“You know, It’s in my top 5 for desserts.”

“So you are a regular customer, I supposed.”

“I wouldn’t say regular”

“Hi Rachel! Oh, Mister Wayne!” They stepped into the shop and immediately received the greetings from the employees.

“Rae… Mister Wayne, welcome.” Damian raised a brow and looked down at Raven who was trying to contain a poker face. “They greeted you before me.” Damian faked a sour expression.

“Maybe I am a regular customer.” 

The stop only lasted a few minutes. “Same as usual Rachel?”

“Not today, Chad, thank you.” she said to the employee while Damian bought two small boxes for the _missus_. And with that, they left.

“I didn’t know you have a missus. I’m sorry if I’m diverting you from being somewhere else.” Raven was totally serious and felt now a little ashamed. A smirk was drawn on Damian’s face.

“It’s my younger sister.”

“The one from your painting?” Damian was surprised at the mention of his other painting and whispered a shy “Yes” in reply.

“It was a beautiful painting. And your sister has excellent taste.” They both laugh as Damian turned on the car to their final destination.

-

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t be just the two of us, but I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for years” Jon exclamate, placing his hand behind his head.

“It 's okay. It helped Rae, so it was worth it. But you owe me another lunch.” Donna stopped her walk, placing a hand on Jon’s chest as color crept up his face. “Just the two of us. Because let me be clear, as your date I am mad at you.” 

With these words Jon felt his face fall and his hands started sweating. _I’ve fucked up_ , he thought, but Donna’s laugh brought him back to present. “But…” she took a step closer to him. “As Rae’s best friend, I’m grateful. Thank you.” she leaned and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Dessert’s on me.” was the last thing she said before starting to walk, leavin Jon behind with a gone expression and his hand on his cheek. 

A big smile appeared on his lips. This was the best day ever.

-

Total silence took among the car as Damian parked in front of the small building, just a few minutes away from the University. They were having a very light conversation but as the time to say goodbye approached, the tension started to boil in the ambience. Raven looked at the building as if waiting for an excuse to not leave and sight as she made up her mind, but before she could say her goodbyes, Damian got out of the car, crossing in front of it, right to open her door. 

“Thank you…” she said, adjusting her skirt. “ ...For bringing me home. You really didn’t have to.” she smiled at him as he closed the door behind her.

“And it was no trouble at all.” he smiled back. They stood there for a few seconds, none of them knowing what to say. The aura in the space was uncomfortable, Damian looking down, afraid of looking at her and exposing himself, while Raven parted her lips, giving the sensation she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words to begin.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” Those were the only words that Raven managed to say, taking a step back to the porch of the building.

“Wait.” he ran to open the back door and pulled one of the cupcake boxes he’d bought earlier, and handed to her, blush sprawl all over his face, not looking at her.

“Weren’t these for your sister?” she said in the middle of a smile.

“I never said the two boxes were.” he smirked “Beside, Donna and Jon stated you weren’t feeling right, and social protocol states that when someone is upset, you offer them a hot beverage, such as tea.” Raven gasped. “But since you confess to like these, I thought this would be a better option.”

“Really…?” she said, more to herself than to the outside. She let go a deep breath and grabbed the small box with her hands. “Thank you, Damian.” he finally turned to see her. His name sounded so good on her lips, but before continuing with that thought, he felt his senses overwhelmed when he finally looked at her. A pink blush coloring her cheeks, a very small smile on her lips but very affectionate. And her eyes were shining bright. For a moment Damian felt as if he were her favorite person in the world. 

His heart started beating fast and felt again the heat on his ears. _Damn it_ , his senses kept betraying him, he hated feeling so vulnerable and now the courage he gathered when seeing her at the park has now faded away. “Goodbye.” He rushed to say as he ran to the car door and entered the vehicle. Raven waved her hand at him and then walked to open the door. 

Once she unlocked the door, turned again to see Damian, who was looking at her, and smiled at him. He proceeded to leave at a very high speed. 

_Could it be...?_

The door closed behind her, she let go a sigh as she started walking towards the stairs. She’d had a lot of emotions over the last few days and now felt drained. All she could think of was making some tea to join her dessert and eat them buried in her sheets. 

She stopped in front of the stairs and looked up. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan.

_PUM! PUM! PUM!_

The hard sound on the crystal door made Raven return her gaze to it and felt her heart stopped for a second when she recognized Damian’s face, completely scruffy and agitated. Had he run there? How could he possibly look so drowned when he left barely a couple of minutes ago?

Raven placed the cupcake box, carefully, in one of the stairs and went to open the door.

“Wha…”

“Let me talk, please.” he took a moment, trying to catch his breath and Raven used that time to look behind him and noticed that indeed, he ran there. Her brows furrowed together, confused about Damian’s reaction, but relaxed them when Damian stood tall, pushing his chest out.

“This may not make any sense or probably you just forget it but I… I lived in San Francisco for one summer, when I was seven and back there I befriended a girl, named Raven.” Raven’s eyes widened in surprise. “And one day she left and then I left too, and I never got to see her or knew anything about her until… Now.” Damian stuttered and felt extremely anxious because Raven’s eyes were locked on the floor and her face was unreadable. He saw her hand squeezed her bag and for a moment he thought she was going to pull out some pepper spray.

“I know this sounds very weird, I don’t want to creep you out, I just…” He took a deep breath and kept his eyes on hers. “I’ve been wanting to meet you again ever since we parted our separate ways. A few months ago I thought I saw you on the aquarium and I couldn’t stop myself from making the portrait that you hated so much but for so long I couldn’t remember your face and suddenly it was there so crystal clear and you were my first real friend, even before Jon and I feel overwhelmed because I just found out you were so close all this years and today I got to meet you again and I have a really good time, and that’s something I don’t get to say very often.” His mind was a mess and didn’t know what would be a good thing to say, perhaps it was time to apologize and leave to live under a rock for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m not being coherent at all. I really wanted to meet you and I… Forget everything I said. I just, I’m truly grateful that you are doing fine.I will make sure the gallery takes down the painting.” he gave her his back and started walking away.

“I didn’t hate it.” Damian stopped and turned to see her. “I was just overwhelmed by the attention. Besides, I think the whole university saw it already so there’s no point in taking it down now.”

Raven took two steps to Damian “I don’t want to forget anything.” She dug her hand into her purse and pulled out a perfectly folded cloth. “This.” She took the missing steps to Damian, who was completely still in his place. “I believe this is yours.” and she handed the olive tissue, with the golden embroidery letters up to him. 

Damian lifted his eyes to Raven’s and she finally let go a big smile.

“I think that even though we’ve been practically all day together, we were never formally introduced.” said Raven and proceeded to hand him her hand. “I’m Rachel. Rachel Raven Roth.” Damian smiled along with her.

“Damian Al Ghul-Wayne” said as he shook her hand.

“Damian, I am enchanted to meet you.”

Their hands tangled, tightening together the strings that they grew long ago. The searching was over, and all it mattered now was this moment with them there. Now, everything was alright.

  
  
  


_And I was catching my breath_

_Floors of a cabin creaking under my step_

_And I couldn't be sure_

_I had a feeling so peculiar_

_This pain wouldn't be for_

_Evermore..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I was going craaazy with this, it took turns I didn't expect to but I'm glad it did. Let me know your thoughts on this because this MF finally meet each other! Probably by the end of the month I'll finally finnish this fic, there's one extra chapter left because we need the closure and I need to see these two smooshing (yeah, no, can't write smut to save my life, but you get me.) 
> 
> Once again I thank everyone for your support, kudos and nice comments, I love you all 💖!


End file.
